


White Knight

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, meeting in the A&E or ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Nine and Rose, meeting in the ER or A&E"





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt moving to AO3

Rose rushed into the noisy chaos of the A&E and looked around.  She ran up to the first person she saw who wasn’t actively busy and appeared to belong.

“I’m looking for a man… He came in from a fight.  He’s tall and wearing black leather.  I’m…”  She hesitated.

She had gone by the pub where Jimmy was spending his Christmas Eve getting wasted to see if there was any chance he’d make it home.  Something she’d said had struck Jimmy wrong, however, and he’d rose like a fury from his barstool and his backhand had sent her sprawling.

His friends had laughed.

Rose had pulled herself up from the filthy barroom floor to find someone tall, dark, and menacing had materialized out of nowhere and had backed Jimmy into a corner away from her.

Jimmy’s friends had gone after him, and it had been four-to-one until the 999 call the bartender had made went through.

Jimmy had been carted off to jail- good riddance to bad rubbish- and the dark bloke had vanished into the back of an ambulance.

“I’m his girlfriend,” Rose finished, defiantly.

“Are you then?” a low, amused, Manchester-accented voice asked from over her shoulder.

Rose turned to find him there.  He wasn’t quite as tall as she’d thought, now that he was just standing and grinning at her, blood dripping from a split lip.  Without the shadows of the barroom and her own spinning perceptions, he wasn’t as dark either.

He was just as impressive, however, with the bruises blooming across his face- one sharp cheekbone darkening already.

Rose reached out and brushed blood off his chin with her thumb as though she had the right.

“You should be getting cleaned up,” she said inanely.

“Nah, I’ll do.  If you’re my new girlfriend, maybe I should know your name, eh?”

“It’s Rose.”

His grin widened, indifferent to the blood or the way it must be hurting his other bruises.  “Nice to meet you, Rose.”  He glanced up to where another ambulance was pulling in front of the hospital.  “Run for your life!”


End file.
